Lover for a Day
by Jess0132
Summary: One shot! It's April Fools' Day at Hogwarts and Ginny plans to get revenge on her brother, Ron.


**Author's Notes: **I really hope you guys enjoy this little silly one shot. With April Fools' Day coming up, I couldn't help myself. Thank you so much to my really good friend, Courtney, for being my beta.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe and I do not own the idea that is April Fools' Day. Also, the line "Forever, that's the whole point." is from BtVS.

**Lover for a Day**

"What day is tomorrow?" Ginny asked Luna, while tapping her quill on the table in the library.

"April 1st," Luna replied absently, jingling her bottle cap necklace in tune with the tapping.

"That's right! It's April Fools' Day! I need an idea. I want to get back at Ron for the whole underwear incident, but have everyone going along with it as if it was normal. Any ideas?"

"Are we going for extreme or just something that he'll get over in a couple hours?"

"Hmm…"

They both looked at each other.

"Extreme."

The rest of the hour was spent brainstorming ideas instead of working on the DADA essay they were assigned. They decided on leaving due to the looks people were giving them, with all their random giggling and snorting. As they gathered their things together, Luna looked at Ginny suddenly.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you could get Malfoy to fake propose to you, let Harry and Hermione know that it's just a joke and say that they knew you've been dating him for months and that you can't stand to live without each other anymore. Also, be sure to owl your parents and have them give their blessings, only as a joke. Besides, I'm sure he'd love to have one on your brother even if you are just another Weasley to him," Luna suggested casually as if she had the plan all along and waited till now to tell her.

Ginny could only gape at her.

"That's PERFECT! I'd worship you right now, but I have to go owl my parents and ask Malfoy if he'd be in for it in the first place. Could you handle Hermione and Harry for me?" Ginny gushed.

Luna simply nodded dreamily.

"Thank you so much! This will be one of the best pranks any of the Weasleys have ever come up with!" Ginny kept talking excitedly to herself as she walked out of the library quickly.

Luna wondered if the nerklefeds got to Ginny all of a sudden as she too wandered out of the library.

- - - -

Ginny quickly went up to her room and deposited her books before writing a small message to her parents. She explained what she was going to do and asked to have them owl her the next morning with their "blessing".

Exiting the common room, she headed towards the Owlery at a brisk pace. She finally arrived and saw Pig asleep. Ginny prodded him carefully awake, which took a couple minutes, and asked him to deliver the message. He hooted happily and flew out of the window like a maniac. She was just about to turn around when she heard a familiar drawl, actually glad to hear it was him for the first time.

"Well, well, someone was awfully eager to send that letter. Wonder if it's another love poem for Potter," Draco Malfoy sneered at her.

"Actually, no. Say Malfoy, do you want to see my brother go crazy tomorrow?" Ginny asked innocently.

A raised eyebrow was his only response.

"Well, as you know tomorrow is April Fools' Day and I wanted to get back at him for…something you don't need to know about. Umm, and my friend came up with this far fetched idea, but it sounded good at the time, so-."

"Weasley, spit it out already. You're babbling."

She closed her eyes and took a quick deep breath before answering.

"I want you to fake propose to me tomorrow in the Great Hall where he can see you. Not only would that piss him off and confuse him, but I also plan to tell Harry and Hermione about this and tell him that they knew we've been dating for months and then my parents would send an owl saying that they give their blessings and-."

"Alright," he cut her off.

"And I'd owe you one big time and I know you don't like helping Weasleys but-."

"Alright," he repeated again.

"This would be the only time and…did you say alright?" she asked.

He just glared at her.

"Perfect! Thank you so much for agreeing to this. You won't regret it. Okay, well now that that's over, I guess I'll see you in the morning, 'love'," Ginny winked at him before bouncing down the hallway singing "Weasley Is Our King".

He just shook his head in confusion before sending off an owl with a letter to his father.

- - - -

Ginny woke up the next morning, bright and early, and quickly got ready for the day. When she got back to the common room yesterday, after her run in with Malfoy, she checked to make sure that Harry and Hermione were in on it and that they'd agree to go along with it. For some reason, Ginny's stomach was fluttering with nervousness, but she quickly squashed it down and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast

She walked over to the Gryffindor table and spotted an empty seat next to Ron who was piling his plate up with food while Harry gave her thumbs up and Hermione an encouraging smile. _This is just perfect_ she thought again, smirking mentally. Before she could get started on serving her own food, Ron started scowling fiercely and she looked up to see what he was making such a face at. She gulped when she saw it was Malfoy who was making his way over to their table.

"What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" Ron spat.

Malfoy just ignored him and gave Ginny the most knee weakening smile. As he kneeled next to her, he pulled a small ring out of his robes. She could faintly hear Ron sputtering underneath the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Malfoy took her hand in his, caressing it as he spoke.

"Ginny, love, I know we've only been together since September and that it isn't a long time, but I also know that you're the one I always think about. Dream about. I want my life to be with you and yours to be with mine. I love only you and I don't think I could have a life without you in it. Forever, that's the whole point. Will you marry me?" Malfoy asked, trying to hide a smirk, and took her hand in his, ring poised before her ring finger on her left hand.

Even though Ginny knew this was all a hoax, she couldn't help but look at him with a dazed look on her face. She tried to respond correctly, but all that came out was a "Hubahuba" sound from both Ginny and Ron, so Ginny nodded instead as if in a trance. Malfoy slipped it on her finger and gave her a searing kiss in front of everybody. Ginny was about to say something else but Ron interrupted.

"What the BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!" Ron yelled.

"They're obviously going to get married, Ronald," Hermione stated, rolling her eyes, though everyone could see amusement written all over her face.

He just started sputtering and eventually got out another question.

"You knew about them! This! And you didn't tell ME! Me, her BROTHER? And why did you agree to this…this…abomination!"

"HEY! I love Draco very much and we are NOT an abomination, Ron! Get over it!" Ginny yelled, snapping out of it and getting in Ron's face.

"Do Mum and Dad know? Do you want to me be the ones to break it to them that their only daughter is dating a MALFOY?"

As if on cue, Pig flew in with a letter and dropped it into Ginny's hands. She quickly opened and scanned it then grinned at Draco. Boy was she getting in her acting hours for today.

"They've just sent their blessing, thank you very much. Now I believe you owe Draco an apology," Ginny said, flicking the tip of Ron's nose in annoyance.

"WHAT! How did they know before you even got proposed to huh?" he exclaimed, rubbing his nose.

"I, being an honorable man of course, asked if I could have her hand in marriage," Draco cut in smoothly.

All Ron could do was get extremely red in the face, sputter some more before fainting in shock. Good thing for Harry's quick reflexes or else Ron would have cracked his big head open. He laid him on the bench and tossed a glass of cold water on his face. Ron sat up abruptly, the first thing he saw was Ginny, and he sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Merlin it was only a nightmare! I dreamt that you and Malfoy had been dating for months and you never told me and that he proposed to you and that…" Ron trailed off, noticing Draco was still holding Ginny's hand.

He promptly fainted again.

"Well, that was fun. Thanks for playing along guys, especially you Malfoy. Here's your ring back," Ginny said, turning to face him, gently sliding the ring off her finger.

"Who said I was playing along the entire time? Maybe getting that quick taste of you left me wanting more," Draco whispered in her ear huskily while brushing his lips over her ear.

Ginny swallowed the lump that was lodged in her throat.

"Hmm, must be a Weasley thing. Follow me, _lover_, and I'll show you the real passion that comes from being with a Malfoy," he said, caressing the word lover and leering at her before pulling her by the hand out of the Great Hall.

Everyone left behind could only stare in silence at the closing doors.

-

It took Ron an entire week before he gained consciousness again and when he learned that it was just an April Fools' Joke he was able to be get over the shock and glare good naturedly at Ginny. Of course, hearing that she and Draco were now actually dating and not as a joke, he fainted again.

**The end!**


End file.
